The Bet
by Tori-girl86
Summary: Draco makes a bet--he can have any girl in Hogwarts...even Cho Chang?
1. The Bet

Chapter: One; The Bet D/C: All this belongs to J.K. Rowling and the WB people, I just made the plot. A/N: This is definitely something different than what I usually write. This chapter's in Draco's POV, the next will be Cho's. Please review! Also, after reading this, it might sound like a plot from some familiar movies, but trust me, the outcome is going to be much different.  
  
"Lori?!"  
  
"Yes, Lori"  
  
"Draco, do you not realize she's a Hufflepuff?!"  
  
"No kidding?" replied Draco smuggingly.  
  
A group of 6th year Slytherins exited their dormitories and began their way down to the Great Hall to begin their first day back at Hogwarts.  
  
"What's this I hear about a Hufflepuff?" joined another Slytherin, Terrence Higgs (A/N: I know he's probably older than I make him in this story, but let's just say he's a 7th year).  
  
"Nothin'" the blond haired Slytherin replied with a mysterious smirk on his face.  
  
"Nothing?! Please, Draco here hooked up with that Lori girl over the summer, honestly a Hufflepuff!" exclaimed Tom, a black and spiky haired 6th year Slytherin.  
  
"Great Merlin Draco! You know what you're getting into?" Terrence asked Draco who was still holding that smile on his face, "Did the fact that she used to be Flint's girl slip your mind?"  
  
"What?! Flint went out with a Hufflepuff?" Tom asked bewildered.  
  
"Tom, don't act so surprised, have you seen the girl? Man, I'd like to have a go at her.." Terrence said with a dreamy look on his face, "But back to my point, Draco, Flint would kill you for this, be thankful he graduated!"  
  
"Please guys, Flint's the least of my worries" Draco added with disregard.  
  
"So Draco, think you're some king now eh?" Tom asked jokingly.  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if girls fall like putty in my hands" Draco smiled.  
  
"You know, I never really thought of that, but Draco, you do have quite the list of girls..Pansy, Lavender, the Patil twins, Holly, man, I could go on.." Blaise (boy) exclaimed.  
  
"What can I say?" Draco said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The boys finally reached the Great Hall as Tom pushed open the doors leading in. The boys entered the halls, which were already alive with the latest summer gossips, food, and all the first day back commotion.  
  
The boys joined their fellow Slytherins at their table, catching up with their summer adventures. Draco grabbed a slice of toast from a batch that had just 'appeared' on the table. But before he could take a bite of his breakfast, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Ahem, Draco, mind if I sit here?" the famous Pansy Parkinson asked with a seductive smile. Pansy had dark flowing hair and has definitely grown out of her pug-face early years. In fact, she's gotten quite a lot of attention from the male population of the Slytherin house and was known to 'get around'.  
  
"Pansy.." Blaise said as he looked Pansy up and down, "I see the summer's been good to you." Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise's comment and turned back to Draco.  
  
"Which brings me to remember, I haven't seen you all summer Drakie" Pansy whimpered as she drew her finger on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"That's cause he's been busy with Lori!" Tom shouted with a grin on his face. He was satisfied to see that Pansy's flirty smile had quickly faded, she did just in fact break his heart last year at the Yule Ball (A/N: since the Yule ball was such a hit during the Triwizard Tournament, the school decided to continue the event annually). Pansy held a hurt look on her face as she diligently turned around to sob to her group of Slytherin girls. After Tom's comment on Draco and Lori, more questions and comments were shouted out over the table.  
  
"Lori the Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Flint's ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"How the hell did Draco pull that off?!"  
  
Draco, instead of jumping over these comments looked quite pleased with himself as he smiled while buttering a slice of toast.  
  
"Honestly, you guys are making too big a deal over this..she's just a girl," Draco said smuggingly,, "You take her out, tell her she's beautiful, use her, get bored, and drop her." Draco said all this as if it was no big deal. Several of the guys laughed and exchanged high-fives while others starred at Draco open-mouthed as if he was some God. All except Terrence seemed moved by Draco's comment. Instead, Terrence gave Draco a look as if to challenge the blond Slytherin. Terrence was no way in order to have an underclassmen step over him, he's waited long enough for Flint's leave to take charge.  
  
"So you think you can get any girl you want?" Terrence asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing to it" Draco replied as he chewed the last bits of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Willing to put money where your mouth is?"  
  
"Money I got-how about something a bit more?" Draco offered with a drawling voice.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Terrence asked quite interested.  
  
"Family Seals" Draco responded simply. Most of the Slytherins knew the importance of a family seal-it was the symbol of the family name, to lose it is to put shame and disgrace on your family. Plus, it was exactly like a Malfoy to wager for respect.  
  
Terrence took one second to think about the deal, "Fine, for Family Seals."  
  
Draco leaned back in his seat looking quite content.  
  
"I pick the girl and you got till the Yule Ball to get with her and have her admit her 'undying' love to you-no magic allowed" Terrence explained.  
  
"Yule Ball? Fine by me, it's all too easy."  
  
"Don't get too sure of yourself now, don't forget, I pick the girl." Terrence added with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I'm shaking in my robes-just tell me who the lucky girl is." Draco responded. Terrence grazed his eyes around the Great Hall, scanning each table carefully. It was quite a difficult decision since Draco practically been bout with half the school and the other half was already melting in his hands. Finally after eyeing the Ravenclaw table, Terrence decided on the perfect candidate.  
  
"Cho Chang"  
  
"What?" asked Draco taken aback.  
  
"Can't back off now Draco" Terrence said with a smirk.  
  
Draco huffed a laugh, "I got no problem with the pick, just one question, why her? She's a little popular Ravenclaw" Draco said defensively.  
  
"Wrong-she's perfect, she's a goody-goody Ravenclaw who wants nothing to do with us Slytherins, she's probably still not over Diggory's death, which makes her more prone to not go out with you, not to mention you got competition with scar-head Potter over there," Terrence said as he pointed off to the Gryffindor table where Harry was obviously starring googly-eyed at a certain Ravenclaw.  
  
"And, if I'm not mistaken, you guys did have a 'relationship' before Hogwarts? And I do recall hearing one of her friends tell me you're one on her most hated list" Terrence said now the one owning the smug smile.  
  
"Please, all the more reason to prove my point" Draco replied to Terrence in a more sure tone than he felt. Though inside Draco knew this wouldn't be easy. He not only had to fight for her but he had to fight their past..something he hid away years ago, but he wasn't going to back off a challenge now, not when his family name was at stake.  
  
"You sure about this Draco?" Blaise asked while giving Draco an 'are you crazy?!'-look, "I know you're good, but no one's THAT good! She's totally off limits!"  
  
"Please, you got to have more faith in me than that..by the way, I'm gonna go, I'll see you in class." Draco retorted as he got up and exited the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: SO, what do you think? I know, this chapter's a bit boring, but it will get better! Please review! I love getting feedback so please, please, please, x100 review! ( 


	2. Hello Again

D/C: I don't own anything but several of the unfamiliar characters.  
  
Happy Snappy-thanks, I'm glad you like the story so far! :)  
  
Tror Stormcryer-Thanks for the review! There definitely is a mystery with Draco's and Cho's past..it will be unveiled in the later chapters.  
  
Lilaznpinky525-hehe, yeah I got the idea from several movies actually, but I'm adding my own twists to the story. (  
  
AZnGurLY02-Thanks for your review! Actually to tell you in all honestly, I haven't really thought about how exactly I will end this story, I'm just writing as I go. Hmm..maybe something unexpected?  
  
DragonSweetie13-Glad you enjoy this story, sorry I haven't updated for a while.  
  
CHO-Thanks for the review and the e-mails, I wouldn't have gotten to posting this chapter till much later without your e-mails. I was sort of stuck on what to write at first, but you soon persuaded me! (  
  
Scarlet-Hehe, I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Jenny-here's the continuation ( sorry it took so long to post..  
  
J88hyd-Thanks for the review, yeah I know how a lot of stories have them be friends before Hogwarts, but for me, it just helps add to their relationship. I wanted to add a sort of mystery to their relationship.  
  
Ophelia Winters-Glad you like the story (  
  
Chapter 2: Hello Again  
  
"Cho! Over here!"  
  
A black haired Ravenclaw 7th year searched the great hall of the person calling her name. Her eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table and landed on the familiar face of her best friend Leila.  
  
Cho waved back at her friend and excitedly walked towards her and the rest of their Ravenclaw group.  
  
"So do tell, which boy put that silly smile on your face?" Leila asked with a suspicious smile.  
  
Cho gave out a small laugh as she sat herself down between Leila and a pretty blonde haired girl, better known as Julia.  
  
"Let me take a wild swing at it" Julia started as she joined into Cho and Leila's conversation, "I'd say it must be Landon!"  
  
"Landon?! The team keeper?!" shouted a surprised Asian looking girl, Jade, "Please, I'd put 5 galleons that it's a Gryffindor!"  
  
Cho stifled a laugh, "Please this is getting ridiculous, me being happy has nothing to do with a bo-"  
  
"Hmm..my inner eye tells me that it's Robert from Hufflepuff!" Leila mocked with a voice very similar to that of Professor Trelawney. All the girls laughed at Leila's imitation, even Cho herself couldn't hide a snicker.  
  
"Robert from Hufflepuff?! I on the other hand, wouldn't be surprised if it was Terrence Higgs from Slytherin!" Ann, another 7th year Ravenclaw announced to the rest of the group.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop," Cho said as she grabbed a slice of toast from the plate on the center of the table, "first of all, Landon-he's the team keeper, and everyone knows I'm too good of friends with the team to actually 'go out' with any of them, secondly, a Gryffindor-good guess but no cigar, and Robert? Please, not likely at all-he's going out with Camellia from his own house. And lastly, Terrence, a Slytherin? I highly doubt so." Cho finished with a roll of her eyes and a smile.  
  
"Well the Slytherin house sure doesn't think so!" Ann said with a nod towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Several of the girls, Cho included, took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and quickly turned away. Sure enough, several of the Slytherin boys were looking and pointing their way.  
  
"Aww, looks like Cho's got a few more admirers to add to her list." Jade joked.  
  
Cho glared at Jade and continued to eat her toast.  
  
"So then tell us Cho, what exactly is causing you to be in such a good mood today? Usually, on the first day of school, you're already so stressed out with Prefect work and getting your classes in order." Leila concluded.  
  
"Well, it actually quite simple..Quidditch." Cho said simply.  
  
All the girls eyed Cho awkwardly, trying to make sense of what Cho had just said.  
  
"Oh! Of course! How silly of us all! Cho has a crush on Quidditch!" Ann said sarcastically.  
  
All the girls burst in on laughter, even Cho had trouble controlling her laughter.  
  
"No, I made Quidditch captain!" Cho announced happily.  
  
"Congratulations Cho!" Leila exclaimed happily.  
  
"Wow, all that time working under Roger must've paid off!" Julia said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Cho said with a smile on her face, "I'm so excited, this year's Quidditch is going to be the best! Nothing can bring me down now."  
  
**Draco: After Charms Class**  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with you?" Professor Flitwick asked as the bell had rung to signal the end of class.  
  
Draco grabbed his books and hesitantly walked up to Professor Flitwick's desk.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked the professor with boring eyes.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it seems you don't have a good enough grasp of the material and..well I think it's best if you get a tutor to help you with your work."  
  
"What?! I don't need a tutor! Look-I get the material, it's only been a few weeks into the year-"  
  
"It's not only now, I've had you in my class since your first year, I'm sorry to say that you're only dropping. You have one of three choices, either raise your marks yourself, get a tutor to help you, or you'll be forced to repeat this class next year."  
  
Draco stayed silent, his eyes like cold daggers and his head boiling in anger. As if he actually had enough time for a tutor! Between Quidditch practices, being a Slytherin Prefect, and his other classes, who has time to care for a class such as charms?  
  
"I'll leave you this list of my honor students who would be more than happy to help you with your work. You can have some time to decide." Professor Flitwick finished as he handed Draco a piece of parchment, which listed the names of several students.  
  
Draco grabbed the parchment from the professor's hand, thank goodness it was only Professor Flitwick, any other teacher would surely have given him detention for his attitude.  
  
"Thank you Professor, may I leave now?" Draco said with clenched teeth and a cold voice.  
  
The professor nodded and waved him away.  
  
Once out of the classroom Draco crumpled the piece of parchment and was just about to throw it away when he heard his name being called.  
  
"If it isn't the 'lady-killer' Malfoy" came the familiar drawling voice of Terrence Higgs.  
  
Draco turned around to find Terrence and a group of his 7th year friends walking his way.  
  
"Terrence, missed you at practice yesterday. As your captain, I'm extremely disappointed" Draco said dramatically. Terrence immediately became stone faced. It was common knowledge that Draco had taken Terrence's place as seeker during Draco's 2nd year while Terrence got moved down to backup beater. But to have Draco-an underclassman to have the chance of captain while Terrence stayed a Beater was unbearable for the 7th year.  
  
"Sure hope you haven't given up on the bet Malfoy, remember you got till the ball." Terrence said with a sneer.  
  
"Don't worry, come the night of the ball, your family seal will be in my position." Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." Terrence finished as he walked away to his next class.  
  
Draco leaned back on the cold stonewall, angry that he had forgotten all about the bet. He hadn't even talked to Cho. He just couldn't..not after all these years.  
  
He clenched his fists tighter, then realizing that he still had the parchment of tutors at hand. He decided to unfold the parchment. And there, clearly written with black ink, CHO CHANG-7th YEAR, RAVENCLAW, right between HERMIONE GRANGER-6th YEAR, GRYFFINDOR, and CAMELIA TWINDLE-7th YEAR, HUFFLEPUFF.  
  
A smirk appeared over the Slytherin's pale face. This was just all too perfect. 'I can get Cho's attention without being too suspicious.' Draco thought to himself quite pleased. Just as if the heavens read his thoughts, Cho Chang and her group of friends were walking his way, heading to Charms.  
  
Cho was laughing with her friends, happy, and carefree looking, exactly how Draco remembered her before..before then.. 'Time to reawaken the past' Draco thought back to himself.  
  
"Cho, can I have a word with you?"  
  
A/N: hey so what do you think? Please Review! I know it took me a LoOnG while to update-so sorry about that..been really busy lately. All your reviews (flames, critical commentary, comments, questions, etc.) are very appreciated and help me with what you guys think. I'll add the next chapter soon! 


End file.
